Sleeping with a Broken Heart
by Ms.NileyLove
Summary: A story of love
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, picking over my lunch as I watched my best friend and his girlfriend fund over each other I wish he knew how much I was hurting watching him fall more and more in love with her I wish I could tell him how I felt without ruining our friendship when he rejects me. He turned to me with that smile that made my heart melt

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked. I shrugged "lost my appetite" just as he was about to say something she buzzed in as usual turning the attention back to herself. I rolled my eyes this was typical for her, not wanting nick to pay attention to anything if it didn't involve her, stuck up bitch.

After school I decide to walk home instead of riding with Nick and Cruella de vill about 5 minutes into the walk I started to regret that decision my feet were killing me I wish dad would just give me my car back already I told him I was sorry what more do he want he already have me going to this stupid therapist I'm just glad that he kept it between me and him, I don't know if I would be able to handle it if anyone else knew, especially Nick. I finally reached my house and went in kicking my shoes off at the door relieving my feet of their pain "DAD IM HOME" I called out getting no answer in return. I walked into the kitchen in search of my father but instead found a note on the island 'my boss needed me for a business trip I'll be home in two days there's a pizza in the fridge and Denise will be looking after you. You could stay with her or home alone call you later, love dad' perfect another stupid 'business trip' what he didn't know was that I knew he was screwing his boss that's why him and mom got divorced they tried to keep it a secret, that didn't turn out well. I walked upstairs grabbing my iPod plugging my headphones into my ear and turned on 'Heartbreak Warfare' by John Mayer, closing my eyes I started to drift off to a place where everything was perfect when I heard a noise from downstairs.

To Be Continued

Hey guys' this is my collab with 334lover16 it's kinda like a better version of all I want is you

Can I get some comments for the next one? Please


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up quickly pulling my headphone out of my ear when I heard another noise. I stood up and walked to my door peeping my head out seeing nothing, so I stepped out and toward the steps "Hello?" I called out getting no answer in return. Scared I walked back to my room and grabbed my phone just in case, as soon as I stepped out of my room someone covered my mouth with their hand and I started to scream losing my breath in the process. They let go of my mouth and I could hear them panicking while fumbling round my room "FOUND IT" wait I know that voice, just then nick came into view holding my asthma inhaler. "oh god Miley I am so sorry I did not mean to scare you into an attack it was a joke I'm sorry" After taking my inhaler and catching my breath I looked up at nick with a glare "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I I could tell he felt bad good "Miley I'm so sorry I was just playing a joke I didn't mean to give you asthma attack" "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" "I'm sorry please forgive me" wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me into his lap hugging me to his chest while standing up carrying me to my room and lying me on my bed "I hate you" I mumbled into his chest as he laid next to me "please forgive me?" He pleaded "I'll never do that again" "promise?" I asked. He smiled hugging me tighter "promise. I don't know what I'll do if I ever lost you. You mean way too much to me" I smiled "glad to know that"

To Be Continued

Sorry this one is short I just wanted to end it there

Comment for the next one


	3. Chapter 3

I watched nick as he leaned over and grabbed my iPod "Heartbreak warfare? What's with the depressing music?" "It's not depressing" I argued "it has meaning" he chuckled "who broke your heart" '_you'_ I thought but was too much of a wuss to say it aloud. "So my mom told me your dad was out of town again you're going to stay with us right? We could do all your favorite things it would be me making up for almost killing you. We could watch movies. Go swimming. Play pranks on Joe-" I listened to nick as he went on forever listing all the things we could do, honestly all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and sulk over how pathetic I am.

Ha using Nick as my personal guinea pig was fun I directed him around my room telling him which clothes I wanted him to pack for me to stay at his house. "Now all your missing is undies" Nick said with a smirk making his way over to my underwear draw. My eyes widened me and Nick may have been close but that was a little too personal "NO" I yelled jumping up leaping towards my draw "to late" Nick teased. He had already opened my drawer and held his hand up revealing a pink and red lacey thong. "And who are you planning to wear these for?" Nick asked sounding like my father. I snatched them out of his hand my face as red as a tomato. "aww someone's blushing" Nick joked but then got serious again "you really shouldn't wear underwear like that until your 50 boys might get the wrong idea" "and what idea is that" I asked "that you're going to have sex" I laughed stuffing my underwear back into my drawer "and what if I was planning on having sex?" "You're not" Nick concluded. Does he think he's my father he can't tell me what to do "who's going to stop me?" "I am" he stated adding authority to his voice as if he had that right tell me what I can and can't do. "rrrrightt" I laughed humored by his sudden role change, Nick has always been protective of me but this is a new level…I like it.

Comment


	4. Chapter 4

I laid in Nick's bed as he video chatted with the wicked bitch of the west "UGH! I thought we were going to have fun" I whined I had been here for nearly 2 hours and all he did was talk to HER, we haven't did any of the things he had promised we would do. "Just a sec Mi" I rolled my eyes, he had been saying that for the last hour and 30 minutes, but, all I heard was 'I love you to baby' and 'no you're cutter'. I finally got up and walked over to them "I'm sorry Selena but Nick's busy buh bye" and before she got a chance to respond I slammed his laptop shut and looked at him "you promised me a good time NOW GET YOUR ASS UP AND SHOW ME A GOOD TIME or im going home I didn't come here to watch you play kissy face with your computer screen" "geez women you didn't have to be so rude I was just about to get off" I rolled my eye knowing he was lying "whatever, I want cookies" "there's some downstairs in the cabinet" I shook my head "no you don't get it. I want YOU to make ME cookies" I smiled knowing nick hated to bake. He groaned "come on Mi" I smirked "nope you promised me a good time now I want a good time and you can't have a good time without cookies" "says who?" "Says me now get your ass downstairs and bake me some cookies" nick glared at me "you're bossy you know that?" I smiled "yea but that's why you love me" "I'm still debating" he joked and I glared at him "cookies NOW" "rrrr" nick growled walking out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen "do I really have to do this?" he asked as he turned to face me "yes, now get to cooking good looking my cookies aren't going to bake themselves" nick sighed and looked at me "I'll take you to the carnival If you don't make me bake cookies" "DEAL" I shouted "let's go" I said grabbing his hand pulling him out the door

When we got to the carnival I was so excited but that came crashing down when we ran into Selena and some of her friends. Nick totally ditched me to hang out with her I left about 2 hours ago and he still hasn't notice. Ass, I hate him. When I got to his house I walked to his room and grabbed my bags and walked downstairs meeting a confused Joe. "Miles where you going I thought you were staying here till your dad got back? And aren't you supposed to be at the carnival with Nick? " "I was until he ditched me for Selena. I've been gone for 2 hours and he hasn't even noticed I'm just going to go home I don't want to be around him" Joe gave me a sad look and took my bags "come on I'll help" "thanks Joe" "no problem. What are big brothers for?" I smiled "want me to stay with you so you don't have to be alone?" "I think I'll be ok" "you sure?" he asked carrying my bags into my house good thing I only live 3 houses down. "yea I'll be fine thanks Joe" "no problem call me if you need me" "will do" I walked upstairs after Joe left and into my father's bathroom grabbing his razor off the counter popping the blade out. "Sorry dad" I brought the blade to my arm far up so when I cut it wouldn't be visible if my sleeves weren't long enough. I slid the blade across my arm as the pain took over. "Promises are meant to be broken"

Well this one is longer we hope you guys enjoy oh and thanks for the 10 comments on the last one

COMMENT!


End file.
